


She's Not Bloody Single

by Nicknack2814



Series: Fremione One Shots. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: All Ginny wants is for Hermione to live a little and have some fun, after all, she is single, right?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione One Shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833520
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	She's Not Bloody Single

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sweet little drabble I wrote some time ago. I posted it on fanfic.net but I'm trying to move a lot of my works over to this site so I've got them all in one place.

But Hermione!" Ginny cried. "Please would you just give the bloke a chance!" She stalked Hermione through the Burrow as she tried to run away.

"You really do need to try, Hermione dear," Molly said, looking forlornly at her as she followed behind Ginny. "I know things didn't exactly work out with Ronald but...that doesn't mean you should be an old maid."

Hermione muttered something under her breath but smiled at the kindly woman. Things didn't exactly _start_ with Ron, let alone work out with him.

"Come on Hermione! A new man might be just the thing to get you going again!" Fleur said, grinning and nodding at her.

"Going where?!" Hermione huffed. "I haven't stopped!" She was only twenty three and they were looking at her like she was almost over the hill!

At that point, the rest of the extended Weasley clan stepped through the back door, having just finished a game of quidditch.

"Just try Hermione," Ginny pleaded. "For me..." She batted her eyes at her pseudo sister.

"What's Mione supposed to be trying now?" Fred asked, sending his coat to the cupboard with a flick of his wand. He bent down to untie his shoes, looking barely interested in the answer.

"Dating," Harry answered for them. "Your sister has a guy who's perfect for her. But she refuses to meet him. His name's Jack Gardner and he works at the HolyHead Harpies' stadium."

"Its just one date Hermione," Ginny said. "Just one dinner. That's all."

"But I don't want to go Gin," Hermione said, folding her arms and looking at the floor.

"If she's said no, then it's a no," George said, frowning at Ginny.

"But she hasn't been on a date in months!" Ginny cried.

"So?" Ron said, looking around the group as he took his boots off too. "She's a grown woman, surely she can choose when to date?"

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said, smiling at him as she set her hands on her hips. "I am perfectly capable of finding my own dates."

"Then why haven't you?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms and staring her down.

"Maybe I just don't want to date," Hermione said primly.

Ginny scoffed. "You're not a nun Hermione and nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

Hermione gaped at her. "Are you trying to get me a date or are you trying to get me _laid_?!"

"What's the difference?" Ginny huffed, flinging her arms out. "And what exactly is the harm if you have a little fun? Huh? He's single, you're single-"

"She's _not_ bloody single!" Fred cried, flinging his arms out and then fisting his hands in his hair as he realised he'd said that out loud.

The whole room went silent as they looked at him, wide eyes, open mouths, and frowns all round.

"Who's she with then? Who've you seen her with?" Ginny demanded.

" _Me_!" Fred snapped.

Ginny broke down into peels of laughter, looking at Fred completely unconvinced. "Yeah, okay Fred...of course she's dating you."

Hermione huffed and stalked across the room to Fred, swinging her arms around his neck and planting her lips straight on his. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight, like he did every time he kissed her. By the time they'd broken apart, everyone was staring at them rather dumbfounded.

"So in hindsight," Hermione said, "you were probably right. We definitely should have told them all sooner..."

Fred snickered, his arms locked around her waist as she turned to look at them all, her back flush against his chest. "You can make it up to me later," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione giggled and elbowed him gently in the stomach, biting her lip as she glanced up at everyone.

"Holy shit! You really _are_ together, aren't you?!" Ginny cried.

Fred raised one eyebrow and scoffed. "That is what I said Gin, keep up."

"How long?" Molly's voice sounded eerily calm.

"Uh, well, it's hard to tell really Mum," Fred stuttered.

"It sort of happened out of nowhere," Hermione started.

"How long?" Molly asked again.

Hermione winced and hung her head.

"Six months," Fred grimaced.

" _Six months_!" The room practically exploded at them.

"Yeah...we definitely should have told them before now," Hermione muttered, amidst shouts and cries of outrage.

Fred just chuckled and held on tighter to her, kissing her cheek and smiling widely. He had his witch in his arms and he didn't have to hide it anymore.


End file.
